


鹿与紫丁香

by chocolate_dove



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_dove/pseuds/chocolate_dove





	鹿与紫丁香

鹿

Thor看着埋头跪在他胯下努力吞吐的黑发绿眼的Omega，长长的睫毛遮住了Omega永远充满狡诈与谎言的绿眸，这让他看起来格外乖顺。

凌乱的黑发不时从耳后落下，轻轻地搔弄着Thor的感官，总要麻烦他帮忙拨到Omega的耳后。而有着白皙皮肤的Omega呢，只一心一意地伺候着Thor的老二。就像一位养尊处优的小王子，即使穿着囚服，也还是仰着头，告诉你我最多退让到这儿了。

好像犯错的那个家伙不是他似的。

想到这儿，Thor不禁嗤笑，他还从不知道一向能言善道的银舌头还能有这么安静的时候。冰霜巨人的血统给了Loki出众的魔法天赋的同时，也给了他与阳刚的阿斯加德完全不同的脆弱的，甚至过分柔美的皮相。

这副好相貌过去没有给他带来好运，现在仍然没有。Thor终于明白为什么总有人看Loki不顺眼了——明明是阿斯加德的罪人，却总要把自己伪装成无害的模样，明明已经犯下了累累罪行，却还能坦然说笑，明明是罪恶的本身，那双绿眼睛还能亮得像绿叶上的露珠，好似无事发生。

Thor发出一声嘶吼，他终于让Loki沾染上污浊的白。合该如此。Loki抬起了头，他的绿眼晴已经被呛得雾蒙蒙了——就像一只被猎人用猎枪顶着的小鹿斑比。然而这只不怕死的小鹿只是张开了嘴，露出了Thor熟悉至极的笑容，说：Thor，你总是这样。撩到耳后的一绺黑发甚至还掉了下来，仿佛在嘲笑Alpha的野蛮和愚蠢——

Thor扑上去，手掌按住了鹿的咽喉。

紫丁香

Thor脸埋在Loki颈侧，用干燥的唇去啄吻，舔咬那块白皙的皮肉，一手伸到Loki脑后，轻轻摘下了挽着发的金簪。

松松系着的黑发落下，打在Thor和Loki脸上。Loki闭上眼，一切都让他感到很不适应，不管是Thor嘴里呼出的杜松子酒的味道，还是Thor一反常态的温柔。

Thor含住他的唇，两片唇瓣之间除了醇厚的酒气，哦真令人意外，那不同于神酒的凡酒竟难得让Thor看起来稳重。

要知道，这位阿斯加德王子的勇士大脑可从来都是干巴巴的，挤不出多少有价值的水分。就冲这个，Loki就爱上了这种来自中庭的酒了。

尽管他还不知道它的名字，但它尝起来味道不错不是吗？美妙又不需要付出第二日头痛欲裂的代价。

Loki还闻到了，呃，他不知道该怎么表达，他闻到了他今早洒的香水味道，而且是从Thor口中而不是自己的身上？

或许他的好兄长连舌头的功能也这么低级，他认为这是一个对那个凡人科学家来说很好的课题。

哦，哦，Loki的头脑是有些混乱了，他一点儿也不擅长喝酒，一口极其微量的神酒就足以让他神魂颠倒了。

他也不喜欢那种失控的感觉，这是粗野莽夫才喜欢的东西，他们在狩猎后发泄无处安放的兽欲，而这些属于勇士们的例行活动向来是与Odin冷漠孤僻的怪胎小儿子沾不着边的。

而Thor还在甩着他的舌头，试图把自己的醉意，鲁莽，愚蠢一并哺给Loki。Loki当然不会让Thor得惩，他露出涎着毒液的牙，狠狠地咬了Thor一口，口腔中漫出神血的味道。

Loki皮糙肉厚的哥哥Thor永远有一种悍不畏死的精神，他称之为稍稍比单纯的愚蠢高尚一些的愚蠢。Thor的舌头仅停了一下，又开始舞动起来。

现在他的嘴除了酒气，丁香味，还多了一股血腥气，肮脏的血液足以破坏一切美好的搭配，尤其这是来自Thor的，想到这个，Loki就快吐了。

Loki掐着Thor的背，像握着心灵权杖一样执着坚定。Thor的犀牛皮肤却只留了道道不见血的红印。然后Loki开始抬起脚去踹Thor，他见过Thor的那个人类女友这么做，他觉得这还挺管用的。

在尖尖的鞋跟踹向Thor下体之前，Thor即时制止了Loki蓄意谋杀的动作——他一把握住了Loki的脚踝，又撤出按在Loki胸上的手，利索地脱掉鞋，然后扔掉。

又在上半身得到自由的Loki暴起时，把气势汹汹的家伙又摁了回去。结果是，现在那只掉在床脚边的鞋不落单了，它找回了它的伴儿。

Thor分开和Loki连体兄弟一样死死黏在一块的唇，居高临下地，用蹩脚的朗诵十四行诗的语调叹息着说:“Loki，my brother，Most of the

time I don't know what to do with you.”

然后他的好弟弟睁着那双绿眼睛，冲他露出一个嘲弄的笑，自己用手拨开了身上那件开叉严重的礼服，露出一截大腿，语气轻慢又不失优雅地说:“Well，Thor，Then tell me what you think，now.”


End file.
